


restless

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, rinharu + gou cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gou can't get to sleep, so she asks to sleep with rin and haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	restless

**Author's Note:**

> because everyone needs some rinharugou cuddles. also talks about rin and haru's relationship through gou's eyes.

Usually, when Gou can't sleep, she'll slip into her brother's room. Most of the time his bed is empty, but lying in it is still comforting to her and always helps her get to sleep. Sometimes, when Rin _is_ home, she'll just slip into his bed and cuddle up to her brother, and snuggling with him never fails to make her sleepy. Tonight is a different story, though, because Haru's over tonight.

Honestly, Gou doesn't even know _when_ her brother and Haru started dating. When they finally became friends again, Rin did a great job of blurring the line between a friendship and a romantic relationship. It's not like she or any of their friends weren't expecting it either. Nevertheless, she's happy for her brother, and Haru too, as well. It was about time, anyway. She's been hearing about her brother's crush on Haruka since Rin first met him.

Because of her brother's new relationship, Gou's gotten closer with Haru, too. She doesn't call him 'Haruka-senpai' anymore; instead she only calls him 'Haru,' just like her brother does (and sometimes 'Haru-nii-chan,' but only when they're alone or just with Rin - she doesn't want to embarrass him or anything). It seems like Haru's becoming a bit protective of her as well, as a result of being around her brother so much. It makes Gou laugh. She doesn't mind it much until they overstep their boundaries, in which case she'll give them both an earful for embarrassing her. In a way, since she's around him so much, Haru kind of feels like another brother to her now.

Anyway, Gou can't sleep tonight. She doesn't know if it's okay or not for her to ask to sleep with them. But she's also not helping her situation by lying restless in her own bed, staring up at the ceiling. But still, she can't help but think that it'll just be awkward to just... jump into bed with her brother and his boyfriend. Her brother would probably get embarrassed...

She sighs. Whether it'll be awkward or not, she reasons, it's probably her only hope for sleeping tonight. But how awkward can it be? Haru probably wouldn't care (keyword: probably).

So Gou sits up and swings her legs to dangle over the side of her bed. She pushes herself off to stand, fighting off a yawn. She pads over to her door to step out into the hall, and it doesn't take long to find herself in front of her brother's door.

She's hesitant as she brings her hand up to knock softly. After two raps against the door, she opens it and peeks her head in, curiously.

Rin's asleep, clutching to Haru like he's a lifeline. Haru stirs awake, breaking away from Rin's arms to look sleepily up at Gou standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," Gou apologizes quietly, shutting the door behind her before stepping closer. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Haru yawns and sits up, causing Rin to stir as well. Soon her brother's awake too. Gou can't help but feel a little guilty.

Her brother yawns noisily, not to her surprise. Rubbing his eyes, he asks, "What time is it?" After he opens them and spots Gou, he frowns and mumbles drowsily, "What's wrong, Gou?"

She feels silly as she stutters, "I-- I couldn't sleep." Gou rubs her arms, continuing quietly, "I was hoping I could sleep with you two."

"Yeah, sure," both of them say tiredly, almost in unison, too tired to care. Haru moves over a bit for her and beckons her to lie down in between him and Rin.

Gou jumps onto her brother's bed and crawls between them. Rin habitually gathers her into his arms, holding her close. His breath tickles the skin of her neck when he yawns again. Haru cuddles against her from behind, his one hand wrapping around her body and the other settling on Rin's. Gou's almost crushed in between them, but she doesn't even really care.

She smiles when she feels her brother press a kiss to her head. Her smile grows bigger and she laughs softly when Haru does the same.

Unsurprisingly, Rin and Haru both fall back asleep easily. Gou takes a little while to finally fall asleep herself. As she slowly feels sleep overtaking her, she can only think that here, snuggling with her brothers (including Haru), is her favorite place to be.


End file.
